Mount Potter
by Firediva0
Summary: A collection of 57 stories featuring the following pairings: Merlin x Gellert, Godric x Salazar, Tom x Harry, and Rowena x Helga. Rated M just in case.


**Title: A Myriad of Colors**

 **Pairing: Merlin/Gellert**

 **Rating: Mature (because of a reference to intercourse).**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Sometimes, when you love someone, you have to be willing to give up everything for them. For Gellert, someone who has spent his life selfishly keeping things to himself, he can't imagine such a thing. However, when it comes to the wizened wizard, even he can't resist.

"If I do this," he begins, licking his lips anxiously, "I won't be able to turn back."

"You won't need to," Merlin attempts to console, reaching out to gently cup the blonde's cheek. "You're making the right choice; I promise."

"The magical world will suffer," Gellert refutes desperately. "I can't possibly be responsible for that."

"If you continue on the path you're on, you _will_ destroy the magical world," Merlin easily counteracts. Eyes softening, he pulls the other close, hoping the warmth radiating from his body will calm his beloved. Judging by the slight ease of tension in the other's shoulders, he thinks he accomplished his goal.

"Look, Gellert," he sighs, patting the other on the cheek in order to persuade him to look into his eyes. "I've seen how this ends. While you have good intentions, they will eventually be corrupted as you delve further into the dark arts."

"You use the dark arts," Gellert refutes snarkily. Rather than getting mad, Merlin merely chuckles.

"I do," he says simply, smiling. "However, I have never strayed into the realm you're attempting to reach."

"I need the curses," Gellert tries to tell him. "Without them, I won't be able to-"

"To what?" Merlin interrupts with a raised eyebrow. "Force people into sharing your ideals? You'd become a dictator."

"If that's what's necessary, then-"

"You are _not_ becoming a dictator," Merlin states firmly, rolling his eyes when he notices the kicked puppy look on Gellert's face. "There are other ways to achieve what you want. This is one of them."

"You're proposing that I throw out all of my plans," the Dark Lord argues angrily. Merlin shakes his head, sighing. Gently, he places a kiss onto the blonde's cheek, hoping the sign of affection will calm his nerves.

"Your plans are great, love," he whispers into the air. "However, your way of going about them is all wrong."

"What do you suppose I do?" Gellert asks, calming down. A part of him wants to be angry because Merlin is exploiting his only weakness. The other wants him to melt into the soothing touch. Going by Merlin's expression, he's very much aware of this.

"I want you to join the Ministry," he says simply. At once, Gellert pulls back, as if to protest. Merlin isn't having it, though. He presses another kiss onto the other's skin and clutches him closer. "Let me finish, love. I want you to join the Ministry and work your way up the ranks. While you earn a modest living, you shall expand your sphere of influence into the Ministry and the public. You will become a role model of the young."

"That won't work," Gellert protests when Merlin seems to be finished. "People hate me as it is. Won't it be suspicious if I suddenly start working at the Ministry?"

"Everyone loves a changed man," Merlin tells him, smirking slightly. "You're going to spend the first year working on building a good reputation. After that, you will spread your influence and eventually become Minister of Magic. This way, you will win the approval of the public and won't have to face a possible mutiny."

"You're smart, love," Gellert remarks after a moment. He smiles, his eyes twinkling. Slowly, he leans forward and presses his lips against Merlin's in a real kiss, relishing in the skin to skin contact. "I love you."

"And I love you," Merlin says, laughing. "Now, get to work!"

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

 **Thirteen Years Later**

"Um," Merlin starts slowly, stepping into their shared home. He looks up at his husband, surprised to see him sitting opposite of their two-year-old daughter on the couch. "What are you doing?"

He watches as his husband turns towards him, a blush painting his features.

"I'm entertaining our daughter," Gellert says defensively, clutching the pink crayon in his hand tightly. "After all, I rarely get to see her."

Smiling, Merlin moves further into the room, laughing at the happy chorus of, "Dada!" his daughter releases. He goes to peck her on the cheek, mocking disgust when she presses a wet one onto his own. Looking towards his husband, he chuckles when he sees the small pout on the blonde's features.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, love," he says, smiling. Leaning down to press a chaste kiss onto his beloved's lips, he pulls back with a whispered, "We've done a lot of other things that you should be embarrassed about."

When he sees how the blush intensifies on those pale cheeks, he can't help but tease him further.

"Your desk, for instance, Mr. Minister. I seem to recall you spending quite a lot of time bent over it…"

When his husband looks positively murderous, Merlin runs out of the room, his loud laughs echoing of the walls as Gellert pounces up to chase him. Left behind, their daughter laughs merrily to herself, too young to fully comprehend what had just happened.

Despite that, their family is complete, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **Mount Potter - Submission 1 - Prompt: Crayons.**

 **100 Ways to Say I Love You - Submission 1 - Prompt: "I love you."**


End file.
